


До поворота

by Sicsmith



Category: Supernatural, Сверхъестественное
Genre: Childhood, Family, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicsmith/pseuds/Sicsmith
Summary: Двое мальчишек в отцовской машине. Маленькое трехдневное бегство от реальности. Ночные дороги Америки и тосты с джемом в придорожных забегаловках. То, что делает их семьёй.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	До поворота

**Author's Note:**

> Работа частично основана на сюжете фильма "Josh And S.A.M" 1993 года. Герои фильма четко ассоциировались у меня с Сэмом и Дином в юные годы. А в атмосферу ночной Америки, показанную в фильме, я просто-напросто влюбилась. Появилось сильное желание сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь. И вот что вышло.
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей самоотверженной бете [stillwearit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit)

О произошедшем в те три дня отец никогда не узнает.

Сэм поклялся ему в этом на мизинчиках, а братская клятва на мизинчиках — вещь нерушимая, это каждому известно.

Так что отец никогда не разочаруется в нем на этот счет и не будет злиться. Он будет уверен, что три дня, проведенные им за охотой на очередную мрачную тварь и увлекшие его в леса Колорадо, его сыновья провели в сравнительно приличном придорожном мотеле, оплаченном с украденных кредиток каких-то нью-йоркских воротил.

Он будет уверен, что они смотрели мультфильмы по кабельному, ели оставленные с запасом хлопья на каждый завтрак и лишний раз не открывали дверь персоналу.

И никогда, Дин очень, очень-очень надеется, что никогда, не узнает о ночи, в которую Дин сорвался.

Уложил брата спать, оставил хлопья на столе, слегка дрожащей рукой достал из прикроватной тумбочки ключи от машины и вышел на улицу.

Это было страшно — сидеть на переднем сидении, поворачивать ключ зажигания, слушать тихий шум прогревающегося мотора.

Это заставляло откинуть голову, это заставляло закрыть глаза, это заставляло крепко сжать кулаки. Дину было всего двенадцать, а машина была такой огромной. Весь мир был таким огромным и пугающим. Действительно пугающим.

Но больше так продолжаться не могло.

Ему нужно было бежать. Нужно было оставить всё это позади и просто попытаться найти для себя место в этом огромном мире, который всё же пугал намного меньше маленького мотеля. Странно.

Но Дин справится. Он старше, чем выглядит, и он умеет, действительно хорошо умеет врать. Его карманы забиты фальшивыми кредитками, и он знает, как заставить людей не обращать на него внимания. Он знает, как заставить себя исчезнуть с карт. Знает, как сбить монстров и людей со следа. Он справится. Он обязательно справится. И начнет сначала. Только не здесь. Уже не здесь.

Кто-то стучит в окно.

Дернувшись, Дин открывает глаза и резко поворачивает голову в сторону звука.

Но на сидение рядом с ним уже залезает Сэм.

— Что ты делаешь?

Два внимательных и совсем не заспанных глаза смотрят из-под косой челки.

Дин устало вздыхает и ударяется головой о руль.

— Вернись в мотель.

— Тогда и ты вернись.

— Я не могу... отец, понимаешь, отец позвонил и просил привезти для него кое-что. Я вернусь вместе с ним завтра утром, он же обещал вернуться не позже понедельника, помнишь? Я не хотел говорить тебе, чтобы ты не боялся оставаться в мотеле один, думал ты ничего и не заметишь.

— Глупости! — тут же вскипает Сэмми. — Я никогда не боялся оставаться один!

Дин слишком хорошо знает, что это правда. Его пугает то, насколько это правда. Его пугает то, насколько Сэмми иногда не замечает собственного одиночества, погружаясь куда-то слишком глубоко в пучины своей маленькой детской головки.

Иногда Дину кажется, что Сэмми и не заметит, если Дин уедет насовсем. Иногда, но не сегодня, когда, взлохмаченный и недовольный, брат смотрит на него с соседнего сидения.

— Я поеду с тобой.

— Нет, не поедешь.

На несколько благословенных секунд в машине наступает тишина, и Дин уже начинает надеяться, что брат сдастся. Просто пойдет обратно в мотель, крепко закроет за собой дверь, положит голову на подушку и утром встретит отца. 

Какая милая семейная картинка.

Размечтался.

Дин думает о череде мотелей и строгом голосе отца, об образовании, которое Сэму никогда не разрешат получить. О придорожных заправках, о бесконечных побегах, о призраках, за которыми вечно гоняется отец. И о призраках, которые гоняются за ним самим. Дин думает о первом случае, когда отец дал Сэмми в руки пистолет, и о том, какие в тот момент у брата стали большие глаза. Просто огромные. Дин думает о том, что уж Сэмми точно никогда не научится называть отца «сэр». Не должен научиться. Не должен.

Но ещё Дин думает о том, как холодно сейчас в машине и как тепло под толстым одеялом в кровати мотеля. Думает о том, что не знает, что собирается есть на завтрак, и о пачке хлопьев, ждущих на столе за дверью. Думает о том, что отец, пусть и такой, какой есть у них, всё-таки лучше, чем непутевый двенадцатилетний брат за рулем старого шевроле.

Дин много о чем думает, прежде чем Сэмми говорит:

— Мы должны уехать.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что ты собирался уехать. Я поеду с тобой. Мы должны уехать отсюда.

— Послушай, я же сказал...

Сэмми резко поднимает на него глаза.

Сплошное упрямство.

Упрямство, а в глубине глаз — страх.

Значит, понимает достаточно, чтобы бояться.

Но недостаточно боится, чтобы вернуться. 

Во второй раз за ночь Дин просто позволяет себе сдаться.

— Пристегнись.

***

Первый час они едут молча. Сэмми кутается в надетую наспех курточку и неотрывно смотрит в окно, а Дин изо всех сил сжимает руль и только иногда позволяет себе бросать взгляд на брата. Сперва ему даже кажется, что тот уснул. Честно говоря, ему бы хотелось, чтобы он уснул. А ещё — чтобы всё было проще. Гораздо проще. Неизмеримо проще.

Но он отворачивается и снова заставляет себя смотреть на дорогу.

Они въезжают в город, из которого выехали с отцом только пару дней назад. Неоновые вывески. Мусор, сбившийся по краям дороги. Тишина и мигающий фонарь над перекрестком. Нужно ехать дальше.

Через центральную улицу, по пустынным пригородным аллеям скучных однотипных домишек для семей среднего класса. Дальше. Дальше от того, что никогда не станет нашим потому, что нашего у нас нет ровным счетом ничего. Только мы сами.

— Мы едем в Канаду? — неожиданно спрашивает Сэм, отворачиваясь наконец от окна.

— Что... с чего ты взял?

— Я слышал, что если хочешь спрятаться от чего-то плохого — нужно ехать в Канаду.

Если бы всё было так просто, думает Дин, упираясь взглядом в дорогу. Я бы через границу даже ползком бы прополз, если бы так.

Только от прошлого через границу не убежать, Сэмми.

Оно всюду догонит и даст тебе под зад.

— Нет, Сэмми, мы не едем в Канаду, я слыхал, у них там бургеры ни на что не годятся, да и пироги сущий кошмар, а ты же знаешь, как я люблю пироги, Сэмми, так что не говори глупостей.

— А куда мы едем?

— До того поворота.

— До того поворота?

— Да, Сэмми.

— А потом?

— А потом до следующего.

— Хорошо, — серьезно кивает Сэм и снова отворачивается к окну.

Господи святой боже Иисусе, они ведь не должны быть такими спокойными в этом возрасте, верно? Они не должны быть такими тихими и всепонимающими, эти дети, и глаза у них совсем не так по-взрослому должны на тебя смотреть снизу вверх. 

Как же нас насквозь прожег тот пожар, думает Дин, чуть сильнее нужного зажимая газ, как же он выжег нам всё изнутри.

Темная дорога выводит их из города и предоставляет самим себе.

***

Они останавливают машину у какой-то богом забытой (какая ирония) церкви, стоящей практически в чистом поле. Заказывают пиццу, врут доставщику, что отец отошел на минутку, и щедро прибавляют к чеку двадцать чужих долларов, чтобы он не заметил, что минутка затянулась.

Они едят, усевшись на края открытого багажника, и Дин старается смотреть на звезды, которые этой ночью, если начистоту, не особо-то видны из-за облаков, но неплохо помогают избежать внимательного взгляда младшего брата.

— Дин, а бог существует?

— Понятия не имею, не встречал.

— Мне кажется, что он существует.

Так, это уже интересно, воскресную школу брат точно не успел бы тайком посещать.

— И почему тебе так кажется?

— Он мне снится иногда, играет на гитаре.

Дин прячет улыбку за очередным куском пиццы.

— Ну, значит, так оно и есть, а что ещё?

— Он очень устал и хочет взять отпуск.

— Это я понимаю.

— А ещё...

Сэм вдруг замолкает, будто наткнувшись на невидимую стену между собой и братом. Закрывает пустую коробку из-под пиццы и начинает усиленно подминать уголки.

— ...ещё?

— Я спросил его про смерть. Я всё думал о смерти и решил его спросить.

Кусок пиццы буквально застревает в горле, но Дин заставляет себя проглотить его и старательно делает вид, что разговор с восьмилетним братом о смерти для него самое обычное дело.

— И что бог тебе сказал?

Сэмми прекращает истязать коробку и слегка неловко улыбается, не поднимая глаз.

— Ерунду какую-то... мол «старый хрыч тебе не понравится» и ещё что-то про углеводородную диету.

— Может, про углеводную?

— А я про обе не знаю, что это такое, может, и ошибся.

Они проводят ночь там же, разместившись на сиденьях машины. Сэм такой маленький, что может лечь в полный рост и ещё останется место. И очень легко поверить, что он действительно обычный восьмилетний мальчик, что утром он проснется, съест свежеподжаренный тост и побежит в школу.

Интересно, где тут ближайшая школа? В паре километров, не ближе.

С этой мыслью Дин засыпает.

***

Утром они заезжают на заправку, снимают через банкомат пару десятков долларов и Дин даже дает Сэмми немного на карманные расходы. Пусть почувствует себя взрослым хоть в чем-то хорошем, вреда не будет.

Хуже уже не будет. Так вернее.

Там же, в маленьком придорожном кафе, они завтракают пережаренной яичницей и тостами с джемом. В школу Сэма он, может быть, и не в состоянии отправить, но уж тосты точно организовать в силах. Это немного успокаивает.

Немного успокаивает также звонок в мотель. Отец всё ещё не вернулся. Это, наверное, хорошо. 

Мы всё ещё катимся в пропасть, но пока не упали в неё окончательно. Можем даже представить, что летим. Да, братишка, мы летим.

Покидая заправку, Дин натягивает капюшон толстовки по самые глаза и, садясь за руль, как можно сильнее распрямляет спину. Не хватало ещё нарваться на полицейский патруль. Тогда им точно крышка.

Безопаснее было бы бросить машину, но Дин скорее сам себя ей под колеса бросит, чем оставит её на какой-нибудь бесплатной стоянке. 

Так что они продолжают ехать.

Вместе.

***

Дождь монотонно барабанит по окнам, видимость плохая, но Дин давно научился чувствовать дорогу.

Да и смотреть в такой глуши особенно не на что. После двух часов ночи они ещё не встретили ни одной машины.

Сэм уже пару часов спит, откинув голову к окну. Дин обещал разбудить его, когда настанет время поменяться местами, но не сделал этого. 

Брата от многого хочется защитить, а получается защищать только от недосыпа. Да и это получается не особо. Вечно корпит над своими книжками, всё ему неймется. Умник.

От последней мысли Дин слегка улыбается. Последняя мысль греет.

Умник. Да. Хоть кто-то из них умник. Это обнадёживает, наверное.

Откуда только что взялось.

Умник, тем временем, слегка потягивается и открывает глаза.

— Где мы?

— Где-то между пунктами А и Б и одновременно в полной заднице.

— То есть как обычно. 

— Как обычно.

На некоторое время в машине наступает тишина. 

— Знаешь, мне снились те три дня, когда мы сбежали.

Дин неопределенно хмыкает, одновременно с силой сжимая руль. Господи, сколько лет прошло, а пара простых слов всё ещё способна превратить его в дрожащего двенадцатилетнего мальчишку.

— Веселые были деньки, ничего не скажешь. До сих пор не понимаю, как нам так повезло, что отец ни о чем не узнал.

— Может, Чак постарался? Не хотел, чтобы славная история Винчестеров завершилась банальным отрокоубийством.

Дин тихо смеётся. Потом резко перестаёт и смотрит на Сэма круглыми глазами.

— Думаешь, он мог?

Глаза напротив смотрят так же шокировано.

— О. Да.

Машина наполняется истеричным усталым смехом, который не утихает ещё несколько минут. Их жизнь — это какой-то бесконечный сюрреализм. Делать нечего. Смейся и иди дальше.

Смейся и иди.

Искорки этого смеха ещё не до конца затихают в глубине глаз Сэма, когда он, поворачиваясь, внимательно смотрит на брата и спрашивает:

— А почему мы вообще тогда вернулись? Почему перестали бежать? 

А и правда, почему? Может, забыли мамину фотографию. Или испугались за отца, не вернувшегося в мотель вовремя. Проткнули шину. Подхватили насморк. Испугались призрака, встреченного на ночной трассе.

Только, что бы там ни было, это не так уж и важно.

Важна правда.

А правда только одна.

— Мы никогда не переставали бежать, Сэмми. Мы на самом деле никогда не переставали бежать.

Сэм отворачивается и долго смотрит в окно. Спустя какое-то время Дину даже кажется, что тот опять уснул. Честно говоря, ему бы хотелось, чтобы он уснул. А ещё — чтобы всё было проще. Гораздо проще. Неизмеримо проще.

Но он отворачивается и снова заставляет себя смотреть на дорогу.

Они въезжают в город, из которого выехали с отцом двадцать лет назад. Неоновые вывески. Мусор, сбившийся по краям дороги. Тишина и мигающий фонарь над перекрестком. Нужно ехать дальше.

Они больше не возвращаются к этому разговору, но утром на заправке Дин покупает Сэму тосты с джемом. Просто так. Потому что может.

**Author's Note:**

> большое спасибо за прочтение, оставайтесь на нашей волне, и помните - любой ваш отзыв важен


End file.
